Thibauda Violetta Hephzibah Evanwood (Tibby)
First, before writing out a character profile, put a basic overview of the character, including how they got on the ship. A picture must also be included. (Type *hiresnobg into the IMVU chat box and look at your desktop for a print screen, or use a preferred alternative method) Example of a detailed profile - Abel Baudouin Example of a less detailed profile - Irisadora I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, delete that category.) Talents and Skills *Proficient in duel-wielding daggers. * Stealth * Scouting * Dancing * Thievery * Acrobatics Weapons *Two daggers that have brown hilts embossed with golden designs of vines and thorns, the matching sheaths strapped to her thighs. * A single, small blade hidden in a metal cuff on her left forearm, the blade invisible against the decorative cuff that appears to be a piece of jewellery only. Combat Skills and Abilities *Bullet point this one as well. This is skills and abilities in combat, including magical abilities. Auto-healing/mind control/mind reading is not encouraged, and may be voided if used in role play. If none, delete this section. Education and Intelligence Background Tibauda has no formal education, so is not the smartest person when it comes to academics. Instead, she knows how to survive, more than likely in any situation. Goals Short Term: Run from the Russian mob bosses Long Term: Live. Personality Who they were like, and what they are like now. Weaknesses She's human... Pick one. And sex... All the sex Beliefs Gods <--- Doesn't have to follow these, Christianity, Buddhism etc. all still apply. Appearance Small paragraph about what they look like, where their accessories came from, etc. Relationships If none are known, delete this section. Parents: Mother: Violetta Jaylin Astrid Edlyn Evanwood (nee de Oliveira) ''Father: ''Raul Tyrell Evanwood Grand Parents: Maternal Grandmother: Mariana Ena Briana de Oliveira (nee de Sousa) Maternal Grandfather: Rylan Siddel Hendrick de Oliveira ''Paternal Grandmother: Kasandra Roberta Evanwood (nee Lorentz-Gavett) Paternal Grandfather: ''Seberg Nicholas Stroud Evanwood. 'Friendships' Background Born to an upper class family, Thibauda Violetta Hephzibah Evanwood, or just Tibby for short, was going to be raised a religious girl whose goal in life was to be the First Consort of the Disciple, the highest position any girl within the City of Drypehin could hope for. Those dreams were dashed, however, when Tibby's parents were executed for treason against the Gods, Tibby herself being only 5 years old. The husband and wife, while wealthy and highly respected within the city, committed the heinous crime of sex before marriage, as a routine investigation into the major families lives showed that Tibby's mother had fallen pregnant before her and her husband were married. This event left Tibby an orphan and no family to take her in, as in Oplil, she was seen as never existing, and so she was turned to th streets, left to fend for herself, though in such a clean city, this was not an easy task, food not easy to steal, safe shelter being nearly impossible to find and new, warm clothing never available for her, and should anyone help her, or anyone like her, they would be given public lashes. She would have left the city, but the gates to enter and exit were always heavily guarded, the walls recieving the same, and for anyone to enter or leave the city, they must have written permission from city officials, and considering Tibby was considered non-existant, she was never able to legally obtain permission. Amazingly, Tibby was able to survive in the city, rebels taking her in as often as they could, Tibby finding out she could take advantage of men to get herself another meal, and soon enough, she was able to save enough of her money to be able to have professionals forge her documents to allow her to leave. So, on her 16th birthday, she took a ship away from Oceania, the first ship she could get on, and off she was to Regazya, the motherland, the home of most Oceanian settlers, and hopefully the place she would be able to form a new life. The trip to Regazya took long enough that Tibby made a few aquaintances who could set her up in the town they would land at, the men being of a criminal persuasion and wer impressed with how she seemed so confident in what she did. Now with sponsers, Tibby was able to find a place to stay once the ship landed in the town of Mstislav, setting herself up quickly before going to meet her new sponsers, the men waiting for her in a building that looked like apartments on the outside, but inside, it was a completely different story. The inside was decorated like it was supposed to house royalty, the red and gold colour scheme looking striking and it all went together perfectly. She thought it was some kind of restaurant, with tables and chairs all set beautifully around a stage and a bar off to the side where patrons could get drinks. That day, she began her work at the Oracle, a high-class burlesque bar for those of a more illegal business. Tibby worked at the Oracle for years, becoming the star of the place, the reason most patrons went, her extra money coming in from her learning the skills of a theif and going out each night to gain new treasures to sell on the Black Market, until one day, when she was 21, a ship sailed into town that caught her attention. She was running from the guards after having broken into the parliment building, the chase leading her to the docks where she hid, only exploring the ship after she knew she was safe.Category:Characters